Superman Returns
by Arcangel Gabriel del 8
Summary: Luego de 500 años regresa Superman a una Tierra totalmente cambiada
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de Superman o Dragon Ball

No aceptare críticas destructivas de usuarios anónimos cobardes que no usan el cerebro. Me ha pasado.

Superman Returns

En el extinto planeta krypton un sabio científico envió a su pequeño hijo en una nave y lo envió hacia la Tierra criado por un bondadoso granjero le niño creció para convertirse en el más grande protector de la Tierra Superman que uso sus poderes obtenidos del sol amarillo para salvar a la Tierra de criminales y de su propia especie pero el no pudo evitar viajar a los restos de krypton en otras galaxias muy lejanas lo que mermo a la Tierra de defensa contra El Rey Piccolo que hace 300 años diezmo a la población mundial con su ejército de demonios y destruyo ciudades constantemente hasta que fue derrotado por Mutaito con el mafuba.

Tras la derrota de Piccolo Luthor creo la Red Ribbon Army tras su muerte paso a manos del general la familia del general Red.

Las naciones se reagruparon en una monarquía constitucional, con cuatro ciudades capitales.

Sin embargo Son Goku se convirtió en un nuevo héroe de la Tierra derrotando tanto a la Red Ribbon como al Rey demonio Piccolo y derrotó a al hijo de Piccolo en el torneo de las artes marciales.

La distancia entre las galaxias desconocidas era enorme por lo que Superman finalmente ha decido regresar a la Tierra.

Superman viajaba por el espacio, pero lo que no sabia era que una amenaza estaba próxima a llegar a la Tierra y se estrellaría con el planeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark miraba al saiyajin había evitado que matara al granjero al parar la bala en seco con su supervelocidad.

Habia tenido la desdicha de toparse con este guerrero al entrar a la atmosfera ambos extraterrestres aterrizaron cerca, Clark miraba al hombre estaba físicamente fornido, alto y construido, tenía una especie de cinturón alrededor de la cintura, una armadura los dos estaban analizándose.

Por la bala y el intento de asesinato sabía que este hombre era hostil y que podía moverse muy rápido.

"Eres un kryptoniano, creí que se habían extinguido hace siglos ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Superman no respondió sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los del guerrero, era prudente no revelar su información.

"Kal El de Kriptón ¿Por qué?"

"Saiyajin Costumbre. Encantado de conocerte Kal El de Krypton. Mi nombre es Raditz del extinto planeta Vegita. Estas listo para esta lucha"

Superman y Raditz desaparecieron de la vista, ambos extraterrestres humanoides se movían a velocidades más rápido que el ojo humano, Raditz bloqueo un golpe y le conecto uno en la cara que hizo retroceder a Clark.

Clark miro no era broma que era un luchador y guerrero, en general en las peleas contra criminales prefería usar sus poderes para la lucha, ahora en el caso de Zod, Ursa y Non se vio en dificultades, al ser militares entrenados en krypton y en su lugar opto por quitarles sus poderes.

Raditz miro las tensiones en Superman y cargo un rayo de energía que envió lejos a Clark, se apareció por detrás de la espalda para agarrarlo de la cabeza y brazos con una llave.

"Estas confiado en tus habilidades físicas, nosotros los saiyajin somos enviados desde muy pequeños a planetas para luchar y derrotar oponentes dependiendo del poder de pelea del individuo y entrenados para el combate."

Superman giro a gran velocidad pero Raditz cargo un rayo de energía que conecto en la punta del estómago. Para luego enviarlo lejos contra una montaña creando un cráter.

"Patético. No era el oponente indicado"

De pronto el rastreador cobro vida y Raditz miro hacia otra dirección.

"Hay otro poder de 334 y 322 no muy lejos de aquí"

Raditz emprendió el vuelo, Superman emergió del cráter ileso y algo decepcionado.

Este saiyajin sí que era un gran luchador pudo vencerlo fácilmente, dudaba que hubiera una prisión que pudiera contenerlo. No obstante no podía dejarlo escapar, necesitaba seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta para aprender más de este nuevo enemigo.

Clark emprendió vuelo lento pero continuo, iban los dos aliens con super poderes muy cerca, Raditz dijo que había otros individuos fuertes en el planeta podrían aliarse para hacer frente a este guerrero.

Raditz aterrizo en una formación rocosa. Clark opto por observar desde lo alto sin intervenir. Mediante su oído escuchaba todo.

"Sé que tú no eres kakarotto"

"¿Quién diablos eres y que quieres de mí?"

"No quiero absolutamente nada de ti"

"Entonces porque viniste. Acaso quieres morir"

"Ja. Te sientes muy poderoso".-Raditz presiono su rastreador y unos números extraños aparecieron. –"322 con que también hay sujetos así. Pero tú no eres el oponente indicado para mi"

"Que Dijiste, antes que nada sabes realmente con quien estas tratando"

"Quien"

Piccolo miraba sabía que era fuerte pero había estado entrenando para luchar y matar a Goku 5 años, no había posibilidad que perdiera. Superman miro asombrado la explosión de energía que siguió y el pequeño cráter que género, pero Raditz salió ileso.

Era increíble, el hombre verde y con capa blanca miro asustado Clark pensó en intervenir pero el rastreador de Raditz le informo de otro poder a una gran distancia.

Superman aterrizo frente a Piccolo.


	3. Chapter 3

Superman Vs Raditz

Nota: Superman de la saga de Cristopher reeve no es un luchador entrenado, no quiero hacerlo una máquina de combate, pero eso no significa que lo haga tonto también quiero destacar a Raditz como el guerrero experimentado que se supone que era.

Superman miro al hombre de piel verde, este había mostrado miedo ante Raditz, pero si estaba sorprendido por ver a otro hombre volar no lo demostró.

Tanto el cómo este hombre fueron humillados, Clark pensaba que siempre se contenía para no dañar a la gente humana, pero por lo visto ahora si podría usar sus poderes un poco más, extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

No hubo respuesta.

"No me interesa trabajar con un payaso disfrazado"

Clark miro por lo visto no era social este hombre, los dos no obstante sabían que solos no le ganarían a Raditz por separado y estaban de acuerdo en seguirlo para obtener más información.

El kryptoniano y el guerrero de piel verde emprendieron vuelo, Superman le sorprendía nunca había visto un terrícola volar ¿qué otras cosas habrían cambiado mientras estaba fuera de la Tierra? Y era bastante hábil en ese aspecto por lo que notaba.

Cruzaron el océano, con sus oídos ambos superhombres escuchaban la conversación con un hombre llamado Goku, que al parecer el guerrero de capa blanca conocía ya que soltó un gruñido.

Superman escuchó atentamente Goku también era un saiyajin, sabia por sus viajes que los saiyajin eran hostiles y por las palabras de Raditz estaban entrenados para combatir. Sumado con sus poderes y experiencia lo volvía un rival a temer.

Superman aterrizo en la isla mientras Piccolo se mantuvo en la distancia observando.

"Tu otra vez no te cansas kryptoniano de ser derrotado"

"No soy tan fácil de vencer Raditz, ya escuche bastante conquistadores, la Tierra no está a la venta"

Clark y Goku no vieron el movimiento pero Raditz le conecto un golpe a Goku y una patada en la espalda a Clark seguido de una explosión.

Los cayeron al agua derribados.

Raditz tomo a Gohan.

"Tráeme 100 cadáveres de humanos y te devolveré a tu hijo"

Raditz se marchó a toda velocidad con el hijo de Goku como rehén.

Superman se acercó a Goku y le ayudo a levantarse, el Maestro Roshi, Bulma y Krillin se acercaron.

"Te pido perdón, Goku, no pude salvar a tu hijo. Pero hare lo necesario para salvarlo"

Goku miro a Clark, no lo conocía pero no sentía un ki maligno.

"Perdónanos Goku no pudimos hacer nada"

Goku procedió a contarles que la cola de Raditz podría ser un punto débil, Clark, Roshi y Krillin se comprometieron a ayudar. Mientras bulma busco el radar del dragon.

Krillin se acercó a Clark y le pregunto.

"Me pareces conocido ¿te hemos visto antes?"

"Perdon, pueden llamarme Superman"

Al oír este nombre los tres humanos se sorprendieron, Superman había sido un luchador contra el crimen hasta que desapareció misteriosamente hace 300 años.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que salvar a Gohan"

Piccolo se unió a los dos alienígenas.

Superman se elevó por el aire y desapareció a una gran velocidad, si todo iba bien podrían salvar a la Tierra.

Raditz miraba a buscando indicios de oponentes, pero era inexplicable que un mocoso tuviera 710 de poder de pelea.

Superman aterrizo enfrente suyo y se colon en una guardia algo torpe según Raditz pero se recordaba que este hombre no era un luchador entrenado.

"Muy valiente o muy tonto kryptoniano"

"Es suficiente Raditz deja ir a Gohan y entrégate sin violencia"

"Lo dejare ir si me vences"

Raditz apareció enfrente y le coloco un golpe en la cabeza seguida de una patada a la espalda.

Superman trato de parar un golpe pero su oponente lo tomo del puño y lo arrojo lejos.

Superman se detuvo en seco, por primera vez tenía dificultades contra un solo oponente.

Piccolo volaba junto con Goku ese Super tonto, decidio ir solo asi nunca le ganarían a Raditz necesitaban una estrategia y tácticas.

Dos destellos se veían en el cielo, dos super hombres de Krypton y Vegita luchaban pero Superman apenas podía asestar un golpe Raditz le propinaba varios y cargados de energía.

Raditz dio era bueno reaccionando en el combate, ambos tomaron distancia.

"Tus movimientos son predecibles kryptoniano, no tienes buena defensa. Asi no me vencerás"

Clark miraba esto era peor que contra Zod, Raditz quería matar, Zod conquistar este planeta.

Tendria que luchar con todo.

Superman y Raditz volaban y se dieron golpes pero esta vez Superman imitaba la reacción de Raditz y logro darle un golpe que fue bloqueado.

Más Raditz no espero un golpe de cabeza.

"Bien Kal El, pero esto no ha hecho más que comenzar"

Por extraño que parezca Clark sentía adrenalina, rara vez podía medirse con alguien, era interesante.

"Superman"

Clark miro y vio aterrizar a Goku y Piccolo.


	4. Chapter 4

Superman, Goku y Piccolo intercambiaban golpes con Raditz a una gran velocidad que si un humano lo viera no podría seguir los movimientos, pero el saiyajin era un experimentado guerrero y bloqueo cada golpe, para saltar por encima.

Raditz pateo a Goku y Piccolo, Superman se lanzó a un intercambio de golpes pero Raditz esquivo todas y le propino un golpe seguido de un rayo de energía que sería capaz de destrozar una montaña.

"Para ser de una raza pacifica debo admitir que tienes el valor de un saiyajin, pero de qué sirve sino eres capaz de mantenerte en batalla"

Superman se levantó lo que decía era cierto, hasta ahora venían recibiendo paliza tras paliza, siempre había dependido de sus poderes para luchar contra criminales tanto humanos como kryptonianos pero tenía que bajar a tierra a Raditz por lo visto era más hábil en el aire.

"No es la primera vez que estoy ante una situación así Raditz y no será la última"

Raditz sonrió que lastima que el namek y el kryptoniano fueran los que pelearan más como un Saiyajin que su propio hermano. No vendría mal reclutar aliados.

De pronto sintió algo incómodo un punto de atrás, Piccolo le sujetaba la cola.

"Te confiaste idiota"

Superman miraba parece ser que Piccolo tenía la situación bajo control.

"Goku, Superman acabemos con este simio"

La situación cambio, ¿Qué es lo sucederá?


End file.
